1 Week
by nejitenteji10sasu10
Summary: When Sakura and the girls accidentally fall asleep in the mall, they get locked in for a week, due to a holiday. What happens when the boys are stuck with them? Will love arise? Rated T. on HIATUS, sorry...
1. Chapter 1

3 days and 3 Nights

_**One Week**_

_**fanfic by : Danielle**_

Danielle: Hiya guys!! We're here again…

Gaara: well, you're already doing two other stories, so basically… we've been here before.

Sasuke: Hn.

Neji: Hn.

Danielle: Aren't we the grumpy ones?

Gaara: Don't mind them…

Danielle: Awww, Panda-chan, you're so sweet!

Gaara: ??

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Except the idea. Yea.

--

Chapter 1: Plans

"Ino-pig! Oh, Ino-pig!"

"What, billboard brow?"

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino greeted each other over the phone. (A/N this is set in a modern time, where there are malls, cellphones and etc. in Konoha)

"We like, have to go to the mall!!"

"Why?"

"Two words: Mega sale!!"

"Reeeeeeally?? Oh gosh, we have to go!"

"Let's invite Tenten-chan, Temari, and Hinata!" Sakura squealed into the phone.

"So ahead of you. I'll call them, okay? Let's meet at the mall in 2 hours in front of the mall."

"Sure, piggy!"

"Bye, billboard!"

--

"This is so troublesome." Nara Shikamaru murmured to himself as he sat in front of Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame, Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, Subaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, Akimichi Chouji and Hyuga Neji.

"Why are we here anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Because they're having a sale." Gaara said. Everyone sweat dropped as he grinned.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding." Sasuke said, not really caring.

"Of course I am, doofuss. Why else would boys go to a mall?"

"To eat." Chouji and Naruto said at the same time. Everyone sweatdroppped-again.

"Play video games." Shino said.

"To look at the cute puppies in the pet shop." Kiba grinned. Everyone looked at him. "What, Akamaru needs a mate!"

"Speaking of Akamaru, where is the flea ball?" Gaara asked.

"Just doing stuff. I don't really know where he is most of the time, you know. He's a big doggie now."

"Back to the subject: Why do boys even GO to the mall?"

"To check out girls." Sasuke said, almost bored.

"Ding-ding-ding! Correct! If they're having a mega sale, then…"

"The place will be CROWDED!" Naruto grinned.

"Believe it." Gaara said, almost evilly. (A/N I can just imagine him. Wahahaha)

--

At Konoha South Mall…

"Oooooooh the mega-sale's supposed to be in every store! This is total heaven!" Tenten crowed as she entered the mall. Banners hung from everywhere. Her eyes sparkled.

"I th-thought the m-mega sale was o-only a legend…it r-really d-does exist…" Hyuga Hinata's white pale lavender eyes sparkled as she looked around her.

"Yes, my girls, this is THE Konoha South Mall, where dreams come true!" Subaku no Temari, Gaara's sister, grinned as she checked out a hot guy in the mall.

Konoha South Mall was 5 stories high, with supposedly 100 different clothing stores and about 250 food stores. (A/N If there was a mall like this, OMG…this would be the greatest mall EVER.)

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming." Ino sighed as she stared at _Saborra, _a special store specializing in shoes. (A/N most of these stores are made up, okay?) 50 and 75 off were posted EVERYWHERE.

"Ow!"

"You said to pinch you…" Sakura grinned.

--

"Unfair…I don't see any cute ones." Naruto whined.

"I know. I only see dumb girls. They're hot, but not what we're after." Neji murmured.

"We just wait. I mean, there has to be SOME girl worthy of us." Gaara sighed as he sat down.

Suddenly Sasuke's mouth dropped down, his eyes popped out of his head, and he looked like his heart stopped beating.

"Uchiha! Uchiha! Earth to Uchiha!" Kiba yelled in his ear.

"That must be…the most beautiful girl…I have ever seen…" Sasuke murmured as he saw a certain girl with bright emerald eyes, short pink hair, and a beautiful laugh…

"No, my youthful Sasuke! That cherry blossom, whoever she is, will love me and only youthful me!!" Lee grinned as he fell head over heels over the girl.

"Look at that one next to her! Daaaang, Neji, isn't that girl your type?" Chouji grinned as he pointed to one with two buns in her hair, bright almond eyes and perfect rosebud lips.

"Shut up Cho." Neji murmured. But he couldn't help blushing…

"Isn't she a beautiful blonde?" Shikamaru grinned at a girl with long, silver-blonde hair with eyes like the sky and delicate hands.

"Aaaaaah-haaaaaaaa Shikamaru's in loooove!" Naruto grinned at his pineapple-haired friend, but gaped when he saw the girl NEXT to the silver-blonde. It was a girl with long, violet hair, and eyes just like… "Neji, that girl looks like you!" Naruto said.

"Hinata?" Neji said in astonishment. He walked over to them…

--

"Hinata?" Sakura, who was facing the boys.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

"That boy…walking over to us…he looks like you."

"N-N-Neji-sama?" she gasped and turned around. Neji saw her and she grinned. As he walked over, she said, "Girls, th-this is N-Neji Hyuga, m-my cousin…" she smiled shyly…

"Hi. Can I introduce you to my friends as well?" Neji smiled at them. The girls nodded, not showing any emotion, as they didn't exactly care for boys.

Neji motioned to the guys to come closer. Once they were next to Neji, he said, "Okay, the guy with the glasses and looks like an emo but he really isn't, that's Shino. The blond with the spiky hair, that's Naruto. The chicken butt hair dude, that's Sasuke. Sorry, Sasuke!! Hehe… Pineapple-hair over there, that's Shikamaru. The dude with the jacket with black fur, that's Kiba. The one who keeps eating, that's Chouji. The weird looking one with big eyebrows, that's Lee. The redhead-panda over there…"

"Gaara!!" Temari screeched. "Why the heck did you leave Suna?! Kankuro and I are frantic!!"

"It is none of your business, Temari."

"Gaara, we were hecka worried about you! We didn't think you'd make it to Konoha!!"

"Sister dear, you do know that I walked through the forest of death during the Chunin Exam in record time and without a scratch, right?"

"SISTER DEAR?!" Sakura yelled. "Temari, you never told us you had a brother! Two at the most!!"

"Why do you think I came back? I was looking for Gaara, I was hoping I'd see him!!"

"Well, I can say that I'm happy to see you, Temari, but know this: I am NEVER going back to Suna."

"Kankuro said he was sorry, Gaara."

"I don't care. It's not about that."

"Then what is it about, Gaara?"

"I…want to be with friends for once. The kids in Suna aren't my type."

"Who cares? I have a week in Konoha. You have to come back!"

"I said NO Temari. NO."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Well…that was Gaara and I'm me!!"

"W-well…I would like t-to introduce o-ourselves…I-I'm Hinata Hyuga…the p-pink haired girl…that's S-Sakura H-Haruno…I-Ino Yamanaka is the b-blonde girl…T-Tenten is the one wearing b-buns in her h-hair…and y-you know T-Temari…"

_Oh my gosh, she's pretty, and she talks cute! _Naruto grinned to himself.

"Uhm, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience…but we have to GO, or all the good things will be taken." Sakura murmured.

"Y-yeah…see you a-around, Neji-sama!"

The girls walked away. Gaara was staring at Temari… _I'm not going back. Never going back. _

--

Now everytime, whenever there was a mega sale in a mall, the whole place would be closed for a week. To supply and stuff. So as you can imagine, the girls were running everywhere, just to get stuff.

"Oh my gosh! Look at this shirt! It's adorable!" Temari grinned. It said on the front, "I'm The Angel of the Family", really fitting.

"You like it? It's 25 off, Tem... you have to buy it, you know!" Tenten grinned from behind a dressing room.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I love this!" Sakura grinned. She had a pink tube t-shirt and some shoes.

--

I wont bug you with the details, but Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten were LOADED with plastic bags and stuff by the end of the day. Temari, strongest of the 5, decided to go ahead and drop the stuff off. "I have to pack up, anyway…" Temari smiled at them. She walked away.

"Oh (yawn) I don't know about you…but I'm tired…" Sakura murmured… and she fell a sleep.

--

"SAKURA! Sakura WAKE UP!!" Tenten was shaking Sakura so bad, she woke up.

"What the hell, Tenten?"

"We-we-we're locked in!!"

"What?"

"We're locked in the mall. Locked. In." Tenten told her, eyes wide.

"But that's impossible! No one woke us up? NO ONE?"

"That's possible…I mean, we were by ourselves when Temari left!!"

"Where's Ino and Hinata?"

"Looking for a way out!"

"I can't believe this…all this time I have been hoping that we would be stuck in a mall… and I can't believe it's coming true…And it's hecka scary…"

"And it seems that the guards were off duty!!"

"So they're not here? We're by OURSELVES?!"

"Y-Yeah…"

--

Meanwhile…with Ino and Hinata…

"We can't go out through here…" Ino said.

"We can't go out there…" Hinata murmured…

"We're really locked in, Ino-chan!!" Hinata said. For some reason, when she was scared, she didn't stutter.

_Scruff._

"Aaaaah! What's that noise!!" Ino screamed, hugging Hinata/

"Byakugan!"

"I…I can't see them! It's my blind spot!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

--

Tenten and Sakura were back in the food court, lucky for them some stuff was left where it was, as people were just too tired to clean it up. They didn't even bother closing the shops…

"I can't believe this, I can't believe this I can't believe this…" Sakura was moaning…

"This is not happening…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" they heard Ino and Hinata screaming.

"Let's go…"

So they ran up to wherever Ino and Hinata were…they found them in the lobby, screaming their heads off.

"What's up?"

"Th-there's someone in here!"

"What?"

"Hianta can't see it, because of her blind spot!!"

"I really do not appreciate your calling us an 'it'." A cold voice greeted them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" all four screamed.

"Shut up already!! It's me, Neji!" Neji appeared from the shadows, Byakugan actuvated.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked him, still in shock, and talking straight.

"We got locked in too, as you might've noticed."

"We? Us? Who's with you?" Sakura said curiously.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. Gaara's somewhere around here…"

"The others?" Tenten asked. Neji caught himself staring at her. He stopped enough for him to answer.

"They went home."

--

Danielle: Hehehehe… you guys are stuck in a mall… Wahahahaha…

Gaara: Ah, who cares…at least we're with relly cute girls!!

Sasuke: Hands off Sakura.

Neji: Tenten's mine.

Gaara: Tch. You guys are no fun!

Danielle: Read and Review guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gaara: (yawn) You know, you could've just done it without me… Neji and Sasuke are still alive you know…

Me: I know that, but I WANT you to be in the beginning!

Sasuke: So where were we, stuck in a mall, right?

Me: No. We were stuck in Strawberry Land. Of course doofus, don't you pay attention?!

Neji: This is boring.

Me: Keep that up, Hyuga, and you'll be eating your words soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except the idea.

--

Chapter 2: In the Dark

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"You can stop screaming, I told you I'm Neji!!" Neji yelled, covering his ears.

"It's the fact that we're locked in with YOU and the BOYS that's making us scream! Maybe if we scream loud enough people can come rescue us!!" Ino grinned.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"Shut UP! We have to find Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Gaara! Sheesh!"

"Hn. You win, Hyuga. But we're going OUR way." Sakura said.

"You don't even know where they are." Neji said, cocking his eyebrow.

"We'll look for him!" Hinata said without a stutter.

"Hinata. You know as well as I do that your Byakugan is useless in the dark. There's no way I'm letting you wander around the mall, in the pitch black night."

"Stop treating me like a child, Neji! You haven't seen me since the Chunin Exam! I've grown!" Hinata yelled at him.

The girls were impressed. They never saw Hinata YELL before…

"I'm still going with you, not because I'm treating you like a child, but because I have to watch over you girls!" Neji yelled back.

"And why do you want to watch over us?" Tenten said suspiciously.

"Because I want to watch you guys." Neji murmured, grateful for the dim light, otherwise they would've caught him blushing because of Tenten. "That and, you never know what could be lying around here in the dark."

"Nah, the truth is, you're afraid of the dark, Hyuga." Ino smirked.

"Please, do NOT call me Hyuga, call me… Neji."

"Fine, stony-face." Tenten shot back.

"Panda-girl."

"Girl-boy."

"Bunsie!"

"White eyes!"

"Beautiful brown eyes!"

_Beautiful? What the heck… _Tenten's eyes grew big like saucers.

"You didn't hear that!" Neji scowled and turned off in the other direction. "You want to go your own way, fine by me!"

"Ahhh, Tenten? I think Mr. Stony-face has a teeny bit of a crush on you…" Ino said once he was out of earshot.

"Shut up, Yamanaka… Fine, YOU CAN GO YOUR OWN WAY!!" Tenten yelled back at him.

"Lovers Quarrel…" Hinata whispered…

--

"I can't believe we're stuck in the mall!!" Naruto whined as he and Shikamaru and Sasuke tried to find a way out.

"Shut UP already, Naruto. We'll find a way out. If not…we're stuck here for a whole WEEK." Sasuke growled as he and Shikamaru tried to climb through the vents.

"What are these things attached to?! And why the heck are they so heavy? It's so troublesome!" Shikamaru grumbled as he tried lifting it open.

"I do not like him, Sakura!" a girl's voice could be heard as it echoed through the mall.

"Do too, Tenten!!"

"It's the girls! How did they get stuck in mall too?" Naruto said curiously.

"The…" Shikamaru started wobbling.

"Aaaaaaah! Shikamaru don't fall-"

(tud)

"Down…" Sasuke murmured weakly behind Shikamaru's back.

"Hey was that them?" he heard Hinata ask.

"Naruto? Sasuke? Shikamaru?" Ino called out.

"Yeah, it's us…" Sasuke mumbled. "Dang you're heavy Shikamaru."

"Just be glad it wasn't CHOUJI."

"You're right there…"

"Hey!!" The girls started approaching them.

"Oh hello! Are we the only ones here?"

"No. We saw a very grumpy stone face a while earlier. He thought he could find you on his OWN." Tenten rolled her eyes. They boys looked at them questioningly.

"Lovers Quarrel." Sakura explained.

"It was NOT a Lovers Quarrel, Haruno!!"

"Yes it was!!" The pink head kept grinning like a maniac and laughing.

Shikamaru couldn't help noticing how timid Sasuke looked and how funny it seemed when Sasuke blushed.

"Anyway… I thought rock-face said that Gaara was here…" Tenten asked.

"He was…we got separated. The almighty Gaara wanted to explore. How troublesome of him." Shikamaru got up from on top of Sasuke.

"Then h-how did y-you get separated f-from N-Neji?" Hinata asked.

"He went off on his own! I can't believe the nerve of him!" Naruto said, getting angrier by the minute.

"Enough about this.. (sigh) We have to stay together. Even if I DO despise boys… so we have to find the two of them." Tenten sighed. The truth was, Tenten was afraid of the dark, sometimes. But when she was with friends, she totally didn't care.

"I know." Sasuke murmured. "We don't know what could happen. We have to stay together."

_I just love looking at his onyx eyes and his perfect hai- wait what am I saying. I have no CRUSH. I never liked boys, never will. _Sakura silently scolded herself for thinking about Sasuke.

Tenten hugged herself tightly. She was getting a bit nervous. "Come on guys, let's go…and then we can find some nice place to sleep in or whatever." Tenten murmured.

_What's wrong with you? _Hinata looked, worried for her friend. _Are you that hurt by what Neji said? Or are you in shock? Maybe you really love him. Deep inside…? _

The truth is, besides the fact that she was scared of the dark, Hinata was right. _Beautiful brown eyes!_ His voice echoed in her ears. Her mouth twitched into an almost smile when she remembered him blushing. _Yah! Nonononononono! I can't… not after… I won't fall in love again… not again… _She gently touched her heart, still hurting after a certain boy. It scarred her life… She never wanted to trust anyone that much again. Never.

_Maybe…if Neji could show her his nice side…she could… feel better? _Hinata was the only one Tenten trusted with her heartbreak. And Hinata wanted to help.

"T-Tenten-chan? Are you okay?" Hinata asked softly.

"Hinata? Yeah… I'm just fine." Tenten gave a weak smile.

"Hey. I was looking all over for you guys." Neji appeared out of no where. "Have you seen the girls-" He stopped when he saw Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino glaring at him. "Oh. So you found them first."

"Oh, yes we did, Hyuga! You never underestimate a girl!" Tenten yelled.

"Hey what do you have against me? I didn't do anything to you!" he said angrily. "Yet." He murmured under his breath.

"What did you say HYUGA?!" Tenten yelled.

"Don't yell at me!"

"Well then don't yell at me!"

"Shut up, guys. We still need to find Gaara." Sakura said as she pulled Tenten away.

"Hn. Quite true. Come on, you two. Stop going at each others' throats." Sasuke grabbed Neji's wrist and pulled him away.

"No need to look for me…" Gaara popped out of nowhere and sat down next to Naruto, who had been sitting on the floor.

"What are we gonna DO?! I mean…we just…we're stuck in a mall for a week with people we hardly know! I mean… what can we do?" Ino started panicking.

"Well, if the problem is that you don't know us, why don't we introduce ourselves? Although it may be troublesome, I'd be willing…" Shikamaru smiled at her.

"Okay then. Everyone, sit down!" Gaara commanded. They all sat down. (A/N if we start from Gaara, they were forming a circle so its Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru then Neji)

"I'll go first." Gaara grinned. "I'm Gaara no Subaku, I'm from Sunagakure. I have a brother, Kankuro, and you girls know my sister, Temari. I could say that I was picky with girls, but I'm not." No one realized the shadow on Tenten's face as Gaara introduced himself. She couldn't believe it.

"My turn! My turn!" Naruto said, bouncing up and down on his butt. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I love ramen, especially the beef kind! I have no brothers, no sisters, no cousins, no parents…yeah, you get the idea. People call me super hyperactive! I think they're right! Wait, what's super hyperactive?"

"Well, dobe, I guess it's my turn. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I have a stupid brother, just one. His name's Itachi. I know people think my hair looks like a chickens' butt, but I don't really care."

"Well, I'm Sakura Haruno! Yes, my hair is naturally pink, stop asking! I hate it when people call me pinky! Cuz I like it when you call me Sakura-chan!"

"I'm Ino Yamanaka! People say I'm the dumb blonde of this group, but really! I like shopping, texting my friends, and everything girls like to do! Hmmm… and I would just like to say that my friend Sakura is single!"

"Shut up, Ino!" Sakura growled.

"Haha!"

"U-uhm… I'm H-Hinata Hyuga! I'm N-Neji's cousin, a-as you probably found o-out. I'm i-incredibly shy… I don't h-have any particular d-dislikes or l-likes. I just want t-to help m-my friends. Y-you guys can c-call me H-Hinata… It's m-my cousin that y-you should call H-Hyuga!!" she gave a shy grin.

"I'm Tenten! I don't like telling people my last name, okay? So don't ask. I love playing with sharp things-now don't get the wrong idea, I'm not emo, like Uchiha. I love weapons!!"

"Hmm… I'm Shikamaru Nara. I like staring into the clouds, since it's something I don't find troublesome. I don't exactly like doing it, but I don't hate doing it."

"I'm Neji. Neji Hyuga. Just call me Neji, my cousin dear doesn't know a thing about me yet, so I'll just say, call me Neji! And I like picking on other people, especially girls!"

"Well, we kinda know each other!" Sakura grinned.

"How about we do something deeper? Like REALLY personal stuff." Sasuke grinned.

"Who has a bottle?" Ino yelled into the sky.

"Well, I found this…" Naruto gave them an empty plastic bottle.

"Hmmm! I'll be first!" Ino spun the bottle. It landed on Neji.

"Aw, man!"

"Hmm… Neji, huh? Truth or double truth?"

"What? No dare?"

"What's the point of getting to know each other if we everyone picks dare?" Ino grinned evilly.

"Fine, fine. Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone in this room?" Ino glanced at Tenten, who was staring at the floor.

"It depends. The way she acts towards me is diferent every time." He replied coldly. Without another word, Neji spun the bottle. It pointed to Naruto.

"Truth!"

"Can't think of anything good, so… what's your life's dream?" Neji said, sounding bored with his question.

"Well…I want to get married, have 6 children, be the president of any country, and own a lifetime supply of ramen!!"

Everyone stared at Naruto weirdly.

"What?"

Naruto spun the bottle. It landed on Shikamaru.

"Truth."

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?"

"Well, I guess that I wanna be someone who WON'T be like you." Shikamaru smiled.

He spun the bottle. It landed on Tenten.

"Truth."

"How's your love life?" Shikamaru, with no intent on hurting her, had hit a deep wound in Tenten's heart.

"I…I…" she couldn't seem to answer.

"Tenten?" Hinata murmured. "Are y-you okay?"

"I…" Tenten couldn't speak.

"Tenten?" Shikamaru looked concerned.

"N-no. I don't HAVE a love life as far as you guys are concerned. Let's just say I put my trust in the wrong person." She spun the bottle. An uncomfortable silence followed as the bottle pointed towards Sasuke.

"Truth."

"You know, I'm sorry guys, but I can't…" Tenten excused herself from the circle and ran into the dark shadows.

--

"Well, Neji, are you going to do anything?" Sasuke said.

"What are you talking about?"

"We all know that it was HER you were talking about…" Ino pointed out.

"I won't do anything."

--

Tenten stood on the 5th floor, staring at the sky. It was the highest she could go, since the mall had a skyway, and she loved looking into it. She leaned against the railing. A tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered… with great dificulty, her ex-boyfriend.

FLASHBACK!!

(Tenten's POV)

I was so happy that day. I just had my 6th date with HIM. I loved him with all my heart…I didn't want to let go. I woke up the next morning. It was his brithday. I planned on giving him a surprise present, so I headed towards his house.

No one could ever imagine my shock, hurt, and pain when I saw him kissing another girl in front of his door.

And the hurting part? She was perfect. She was much more beautiful than me, with long, silky black hair, white skin, and a picture-perfect figure… she had perfect blue eyes, and my boyfriend was KISSING her. I stared in shock as he let her go, and she gave him a peck on the cheek. As she walked down the stairs, he saw me, peeking from the corner. His eyes widened in shock. I dropped his present and ran. Ran, ran, ran, ran, ran. I didn't stop until I reached my house. I slumped into my room, and I started sobbing.

The next day…

"Tenten." I didn't answer.

"TENTEN!"

"…"

I finally opened the door and stared into his face.

"What. Could you possibly bring me any lower? Could you even do anything WORSE to make me feel bad?"

"I didn't mean-"

"It's funny how boys think that girls fall for the, 'I didn't mean to do it' trick."

"Tenten, I love YOU! I don't love anyone else MORE than you!"

"It's also funny when you think that I'm going to take that excuse, much more to even THINK that I'll still love you after that."

"Come on, Tenten…you know that I'm sorry!"

"Yes, I know that you're sorry, but how do I know you won't do it AGAIN? I can't trust you anymore!!"

"You don't have to trust me, just love me still!"

"Let's get some things clear. One, I will NEVER trust you, or any other boy. Two, I won't EVER love you again, or any other boy, and three? I HATE YOU! Get out of my doorway!"

"Don't I get another chance?"

"Hmmm… let me think." I paused for 2 seconds. "NO!! Get away! I never want to see, hear, or think about you! FOREVER!!" I slammed the door in his face.

END OF FLASHBACK

Tenten sighed. The tears started to flow. They couldn't stop. She sank to the floor and cried… Her hair came loose, and beautiful long, brown hair up to her waist flowed down to her hips. She cried and cried and cried.

"I thought you loved me… Kankuro."

(A/N Yeah, Kankuro? OMG!! Haha)

"Tenten?" She looked up to find the Hyuga boy standing in front of me.

"What do you want?"

He didn't answer… he just sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay? I DON'T THINK SO!"

"You don't have to yell…"

"I'm sorry… It's just that…I feel really hurt right now. I've been edgy towards everyone, even my gal pals…"

"Would you mind telling me why?"

Tenten stared at him, shocked. _You care? _

"Why should I… Tell you?" it was a nice question, not a mean one.

"Because… you seem like you need a friend. Really badly."

"…"

"I understand if you don't want to tell…"

"His name was Kankuro. I loved him, ever so much. We had been going out for a year, and it was his birthday. When I saw him, he was kissing another girl."

"Kankuro? You mean… Gaara's brother?"

"Yes… I never thought I would have to hear his voice again…"

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do-"

"No. I mean, I'm sorry for everything. For teasing you, for yelling at you…everything. I didn't know you were hurting so bad…"

"I should be the one who's-" she was cut off when Neji suddenly placed his lips on hers. She kissed him back.

--

Gaara: KANKURO WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING SO LOW!

Sasuke: Truth or dare? Is that corny or what?!

Neji: …

Me: oh come on, don't be killjoys…

Sasuke: Neji?

Gaara: Nejiii?

Neji: I am in shock.

Sasuke: Cuz you kissed Tenten!!

Neji: …

Read and Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Stay With Me

Chapter 3: Allergic

Gaara: Well, that was one uneventful chapter. The last one I mean.

Me: OH REALLY!? Hyuga just had his first kiss!! Aren't you excited?! (has a romantic look on her face)

Sasuke: The only ones who should be excited are Neji, and Hyuga.

Me: Coooooooorny…

Neji: Stop fighting as if I'm not here.

Me: But we are concerned for your FUTURE!

Neji: (twitches) You're worse than Gai-sensei!!

Sasuke: Anyway, I want to be the wedding planner!!

Neji: Wha- who said I was having a wedding??

Gaara: Well, aren't you? You and Tenten I mean.

Me: Guys, we're going off the subject!!

Sasuke: Who cares!!

(Sasuke and Gaara go off to the side and plan Neji's wedding)

Gaara: mumblemumblemumbleIwannabethebestmanmumble

Sasuke: grumblemumblecolorschemebrightbluemumble

Me: Just ignore them.

Neji: (twitch) I take it back, they're worse than Hiashi!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the idea!

--

DAY 2

Tenten opened her eyes and found herself staring at Hinata Hyuga's pearly eyes.

"EEEEEEK! Hinata don't do that to me!"

"Shhhh, everyone's s-sleeping!"

"Sleeping? Who's everyone?"

"Haven't y-you forgotten? We're stuck i-in Kono South M-Mall. With boys."

"WE ARE?!"

"Stop it! I-if they wake u-up, we won't h-have the ch-chance to talk!"

"Talk about what, Hinata-chan?"

"You f-fell asleep o-on Neji-sama last night."

"I d-did?! You're joking!"

"You don't r-remember, T-Tenten-Chan?"

"No."

"Well…"

FLASHBACK (about 1:30 a.m)

_Where did my cousin and my best friend go? _Hinata wondered as she explored the mall.

She reached the top floor, the one near the skylight. _Ohhh… there they are… how sweet! _Tenten and Neji were leaning on each other, and from what Hinata could see, Tenten had been crying. _So I was right… Neji-sama is the one that's going to make Tenten feel better… the one who will ease her pain… I knew they'd be happy together… But what do I do? I can't just wake them up…_

(poke) "Neji. Neji sama."

"Mppmh."

"Neji."

"Hinata?"

"Shhh… look at Tenten."

Hinata giggled when she saw Neji's face. He blushed.

"When…"

"I don't know, do you think I watch you guys?"

"Yeah!"

Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Neji, you can't stay here, you know… you have to move her with the rest of us. We found some mattresses…"

"Hey, Hina-chan… you're not stuttering!"

"Just ignore it."

"but…"

"Just carry Tenten!"

"Fine…"

END OF FLASHBACK!

"Oh… n-nothing happened. A-actually… but y-you did sleep o-on Neji sama!"

"I DID?!"

"Stop screaming!" Neji woke up, who was sleeping on the other side of the floor. "Oh. Morning, Hina-chan. Morning, Tenny-chan."

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Do you remember anything about last night?" Tenten asked. _Oh please let it NOT be a dream, if the kiss was a dream, I'll kill myself._

"What are you-" Neji remembered the kiss. "Oh! Uhm." The look on his face was so clear that Tenten started blushing.

"Wh-what is it, N-Neji-sama?"

"Nothing! Hinata, nothing!" Neji looked at Tenten and blushed. Tenten grinned at him.

_What happened last night? I need to knoooow… _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Eyebrows of death!" Sasuke woke up screaming.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said smilingly.

"(pant pant) The green jumpsuit lives!!"

"Someone had a bad nightmare… (yawn)" Sakura woke up, who had been sleeping next to Ino.

So it won't get confusing, they were sleeping like this: boys on one side, girls on the other.

"What the heck did you dream about?" Naruto said, who was sleeping next to Sasuke. (A.N Now don't go thinking the wrong things! Everyone had their own mattress, okay?)

"It was horrible! Don't make me go into the details!"

snore… snore… snore…

(thud)

"Ow!" Gaara, champion snorer, woke up to find Ino standing over him holding her shoe.

"I hate snorers. Don't ever do that again. Unless you want to see my high heels." Ino grumbled and slumped back into her 'bed'.

Everyone laughed.

"Good morning everyone… how troublesome." Shikamaru got up from the other side of Neji and yawned.

"It's funny how we became really good friends in one night." Sakura laughed as she got up and started walking around in circles to get her… motivated for the morning.

"I know! By the way, what did I miss last night?" Tenten smiled as if nothing had happened.

"A lot. Ino admitted that she's afraid of-" Shikamaru started laughing.

"Don't you dare tell anyone, NARA! You want my high heels?" she screeched from her mattress.

"No, but it's okay if I have your bunny slippers? Your lucky bunny slippers?" Nara, I mean, Shikamaru kept laughing.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! Shikamaru Nara!!" she yelled and practically leaped out of her bed and jumped on him.

Everyone started laughing.

"What are we gonna do for food?" Naruto whined the minute Ino stopped pounding Shikamaru's head.

"We're in a mall, dobe, what do you THINK we're gonna do?" Sasuke hit the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"You're not saying we're gonna STEAL, Sasuke-san?" Sakura said, wide-eyed.

"Don't tell me you're not hungry!" Naruto said, staring at Sakura.

"They're girls, baka, they can eat one piece of lettuce and be full," Neji stated.

"That's not true!!" Tenten yelled.

"How do you know, as seeing you don't even act like a girl!"

"Well you should be the expert on girls since you're always whining like one!"

"Girls are menaces and can't be takenseriously! Why should I be the expert?"

"Well at least girls don't hold a burping contest once they're done eating 7 cheeseburgers!"

"We can't eat that much, Tenten!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

_Here we go again… _Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_Will they ever stop? _Ino sighed.

_How troublesome. _(guess who)

"Okay guys, break it up already! We need to look for food!" Sakura stepped between the two of them and pulled Tenten away. Gaara did the same with Neji.

"What is UP with you Neji?! You can't fight a girl!" Shikamaru scolded him.

"I can't help it. She screams for fights." Neji shot a glance at the the bunned-girl.

"Tenten you gotta stop fighting with him!" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Besaides, T-tenten… you t-two are r-really sweet with each other…" Hinata smiled.

"We are not!"

Tenten glared at the Hyuga prodigy. But when no one was looking, they smiled at each other.

--

"What are we gonna do for food? I told you I'm hungry!" Naruto started whining again.

"Naruto." Sakura started getting impatient with the blond future-Hokage. "We are in a mall. We can eat anything that's in this mall as long as we know how to cook it."

"Unfortunately, I can't cook." Ino said.

"N-neither can I…" Hinata said shyly.

"Don't even think about asking me!" Tenten folded her arms against her chest.

"I can't even cook rice." Sakura admitted with a twinkle in her eyes.

"And you didn't even think of telling us this earlier during truth or dare?" Gaara stared at the girls.

"Well, you didn't ask!" Ino said defensively.

"What use are you girls if you don't know how to cook?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow at them.

"Tch, we can live!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, to make up for this weakness," Shikamaru stared at the girls, who glared back. "We have an exceptional cook in our group."

"Oh really?" Tenten sneered. "Don't tell me that Mr. Prodigy boy knows how to bake cookies!"

"Why you little-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke snarled at Neji.

"Gaara can cook as well as any girl. Obviously, not like you 4, but he can cook really good stuff." Shikamaru said.

"Really?" Ino raised her eyebrow at panda-boy.

"Oh!" Hinata's hand raised to her mouth. "I-I remember y-you! You were o-on TV b-because you h-had cooked s-something a-amazing!"

"You saw that?" Gaara grinned.

"O-of course I d-did, Hanabi l-loves watching cooking s-shows…" Hinata beamed at him.

"Oh, it was you?" Tenten smiled at him. "Yeah, I saw that too. What was it called? I remember it was a cake, or something."

"13 Layered Chocolate Paradise." Hinata said dreamily. "Hanabi w-was drooling a-all over the f-floor!"

"Enough about cake! We need real food." Neji murmured.

"Oh I f-forgot, N-Neji… You n-never told them?" Hinata grinned slyly.

"Don't tell them ANYTHING, Hinata! ANYTHING!" he said sharply, his face turning a hundred shades of red.

"Oh, Hinata, tell us please!!" Tenten had an evil grin on her face, and Neji didn't like it.

"Heeheeheehee…" Hinata apparently was remembring something that happened.

"Tell us tell us tell us!" Even Ino was on the verge of excitement.

"Don't you da-" Neji stopped speaking when Tenten went over to him, held both his arms behind his back, clamped her hand over his mouth, and held him like that. His eyes narrowed.

"Go on, Hinata."

"Mmmpmhmpmhmph!" Neji struggled under Tenten's hand.

"W-well… it all started when he w-was 7. It was his b-birthday, and it would be the f-first time h-he would have a-a cake for h-his birthday. S-so Hiashi ordered a 4 l-layered chocolate c-cake. A-and when N-Neji was about t-to blow out th-the candles-"

"MPMMMHMPPHMHPMHPHMH!" he mumbled even louder.

"Ew! Hinata hurry up, he's drooling on my hand!!" Tenten screeched, but didn't let go.

"So when Neji w-was going t-to blow out th-the candles, the w-wind shifted a-and the c-cake fell r-right on t-top of h-him! And i-it turned out that N-Neji was allergic t-to chocolate! He started sneezing a-and bloated u-up and then he s-started getting itchy…"

There was silence.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Neji why didn't you tell us that story?" Shikamaru clutched his sides and fell on the ground.

"H-H-Hinata!! You should've t-t-t-t-told us that earlier!!" Gaara was laughing so hard that he was having trouble speaking.

(A.N: Yes, it might be very, very miraculous if this happened in the anime and manga, but anyhting's possible!) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA poor Neji!!" Sasuke started laughing and smiling and rolling all over the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Ino laughed.

"Yeow!!" Tenten screamed. Everyone stopped laughing at once.

"What's wrong, Tenny?" Sakura wiped tears (yes she was laughing so hard she was crying) from her emerald eyes, and looked concerned.

"Little chocolate-addict bit my hand!! I think I have rabies! Oh, ew!!" Tenten screamed.

"Hinata! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!!" Neji growled and stepped towards Hinata, who was having trouble on how to stop laughing.

"B-But… (hahaha) I was j-just (hahahaha) trying t-to put a g-g-ood mood…" she murmured, laughing in between.

"Ugh! Just forget it!" Neji stormed off.

They all looked at Tenten. "what?!" she said.

"You are they only one who can make him feel better, Tenten." Sakura stated.

"Oh, now that's not fair. Can't Naruto do anything? Hinata started it anyway." Tenten pouted.

"How did I get into this?" Naruto yelled. "Besides! I'm hungry! Believe it!"

"B-but he o-only listens t-to you…"

"How would you know?" Tenten said, surprised.

"Because h-he connects with y-you. N-Neji only fights with th-the people h-he loves…"

"Oooooooooh!" They all said in a teasing tone. Tenten blushed a dark red.

"Why do I have to go, though?" Tenten whined.

"Don't you get it, baka?!" Ino hit Tenten on the back of her head. ("Ow!") "He loves you, you oblivious girl!"

"He does?"

Everyone smacked their hands on their forehead.

"Honestly, Tenten, even I saw that." Naruto smirked.

"Yes, and you'd have to have the IQ of a lamp to NOT notice that he doesn't like you." Gaara yawned.

"And we (think) you like him too." Sasuke said, unfeeling.

"I. Do. Not." Tenten remembered the scene on the 5th floor. _No one will ever know about that. Except for me and Neji._

"Are you going or not?"

--

Neji: I'm allergic to what?

Me: Chocolate!

Neji: -puppy dog pout- But I love chocolate!

Me: Wheee! Another picture! (click)

Neji: My eyes! My eyes!

Me: Hey, it's seems quiet.

Neji: Whaddaya mean?

Me: Well, I don't see the almighty wedding planners.

Neji: Oh.

Read and Review guys!

Me: Where the heck are those two?!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Promise to You

Chapter 4: A Promise to You

Neji: I still don't see them.

Me: Neither have I.

Neji: It's so quiet, isn't it?

Me: Ya think?

Gaara: We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!

Me and Neji: Finally.

Sasuke: What did we miss?

Neji: A whole chapter.

Gaara: Unfair!

Me: You have to read the thing to know the whole story!

Sasuke: -shoots a 'look' at me- ANY-way… we came up with a wedding plan!!

Gaara: Oh yeah! And it's gonna be a goooooood wedding!

Neji: -rolls his eyes-

Sasuke: Yeah, so Tenten's gonna be wearing this BEEEEEUTIFUL blue dress that's like, with the spaghetti straps? And it'll be all flowing and stuff, and we'll have some children of Konoha holding up the train…

Gaara: And you, Neji, will be wearing a blue tuxedo-

Me: There's a blue Tuxedo?

Gaara: Yeah, like the one Nick Jonas wears in the 2nd CD of the Jonas Brothers.

Sasuke: So THAT'S where you got that idea!! You actually like BOYBANDS?!

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Gaa-kun, we're so the SAME!

Gaara: Who's your favorite?

Me: Joe!!

Gaara: I KNOW! His voice is heavenly!!

Me: Anyway.. sorry guys for the long update I was banend from the computer… so anyway I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!! Enjoy!

--

DAY 2 PART 2

"So what are you gonna do?"

"What am I gonna do? I'm gonna sit down and not care." Tenten crossed her arms stubbornly and sat down on the floor.

"Fine. You do what you want. But I'm not forcing you to do anything." Sakura said.

"Let's go, we have to look for food." Gaara said.

"I-I'll be right there… I just have to… uhm… OH!" Tenten screamed.

"Tennny-chan a-are you o-okay?"

"Ungh… it's just… my head… I'll stay here… for a while…" she mumbled.

"I'll stay with you if you want…" Ino said, worried for her friend.

"Maybe the lack of oxygen is getting to her." Naruto murmured to Shikamaru.

"Yeah, like the song, 'No Air'"

"Shut up, the two of you. It's not the lack of oxygen. Just leave me here, okay? I'll just rest."

"I-If that's what y-you w-want…"

"I'll be fine." Tenten smiled reassuringly at Hinata and the others.

"We have to go anyway…" Gaara stared at his watch. "It's already 10 am, and some people get grumpy if they don't eat…"

"Yeah, just go…" Tenten smiled. "You know what I want for breakfast, Hinata…"

"Well… i-if you say s-so…"

They left Tenten alone. Once she was sure they were gone, she leapt up, with her fake headache, and followed Neji.

But she didn't notice them peek back where she was sitting…

"I knew she was faking it." Sakura grinned to them.

"I know. But let's just not bug them. True love's gonna work better that way." Sasuke said wisely.

--

She finally found Neji, in a secluded corner. "I had a hard time following you." She smiled at him.

"…"

"Don't take it so hard, Neji… Hinata just wanted us to feel happier… I mean, we're stuck in here for 5 more days… we just have to be happy."

"I know. I'm just not used to having people LAUGH at me, that's all."

"Well, neither am I. But we have to deal with that kind of stuff, because it's never going to stop."

"Thanks Ten-chan."

"Your welcome." She sat down and leaned on his shoulder.

"Oh, Tenten?" he looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for biting you." He grinned at her. "But rabies? That's a bit too much, isn't it?"

She laughed. "I wanted to make our fight realistic."

"I know… but I hate it when we fight." Neji smiled.

"I don't think the guys and girls are falling for it…"

"I know."

There was a bit of silence.

"Tenten? I was just wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Well… what would it be like if there were no secrets? If we could…"

"Could what?"

"If we could… act like we did now around each other… and we didn't have to hide it…"

"Yeah… it would be… perfect…" She sighed.

"I was wondering…"

"What?"

"Would you… go out with me? Once we get out of here…" Neji looked deep into Tenten's eyes.

Then he saw something in her eyes, a flash of happiness, then flickered back to fear, and then guilt.

"I saw that." Neji touched her cheek. "You know I'd never, ever try to hurt you. I'm not…you know."

"But i… I'm not sure… I'm sorry Neji…" she murmured.

"Please Tenten… I'd do anything to make you happy… I just want you to be happy again…I want you to move on…" he told her.

"I'll think about it… but Neji… don't ever, ever, EVER think… that I'm gonna stop loving you."

--

At the supermarket…

"YAHOOOOOOOO! RAMEN HEAVEN, BABY!!" Naruto screamed as he ran into the Ramen Aisle, #9.

Well you see, they had decided to go shopping for the food they liked everyday. And Gaara would cook it.

"I think we just CANNOT have chicken for dinner." Shikamaru fought back a smile when Sasuke growled at this remark.

"W-we HAVE t-to have spaghetti!!" squealed Hinata.

"I knoooooooow!" Sakura grinned and pulled off 6 spaghetti packs from the shelves.

Sasuke peeked out from another aisle and stared at the two spaghetti-holics. "You know we have to pay for that, right?"

"Tch!! Who cares!! We've been saving up for college!! That will be more than enough for our food!!" Sakura grinned, getting a funny look in her eyes.

"You save for COLLEGE?!" Shikamaru asked, who was already stocking his basket with chocolates and ice cream.

"We're girls, dumbhead. We HAVE to save for college." Ino rolled her eyes.

"and does that have any difference?" Shikamaru smiled to himself. Seriously, this dude was enjoying Ino's rage.

"It does have a difference, since girls don't really have a chance of getting athletic scholarships" she said, drawing quotation marks around 'athletic scholarships'. "because only boys can shine in that sort of stuff."

"Oh really… I know that Tenten'll be getting athletic scholarships sooner or later… so why can't you?" he asked smugly.

"You. Are. Pushing. It." She growled through bared teeth.

"Oh am i? Are you sure I'm not pulling it?"

"………Pfffffffffft!! You are too corny!! You corny corn!!" she giggled and started laughing.

Everybody except Shikamaru sweatdropped.

--

20 minutes later, Tenten snuck back to the place and pretended she had a head ache. (what they were talking about? You'll never know…just leave it to your imagination…)

Then they came around the corner _whew…correct timing…_"Hey guys… my headache's starting to feel a little better…I guess I just needed some rest…" she put on a convincing smile.

_Rest? You have gotta be kidding me. _Gaara thought, smiling in spite of himself.

_Oooooh, I am so gonna squeeze this story out of you…_ Hinata giggled.

"What are you guys smiling about?" Tenten said, pouting.

"Oh you oblivious, oblivious, girl…" Sasuke sighed, and started shaking his head.

"Huh? What the heck are you guys talking about?" Tenten said innocently. _I'm not spilling the beans, I'm not spilling the beans… _

"We saw you, Tenten… my gosh." Ino sighed.

"You saw? What do you mean, YOU SAW?!"

"A-hah!! Actually we saw you sneak out. We didn't follow you, or anything…" Naruto added.

Tenten felt her face grow red.

"Oooooooh, she's blushing!!" Sakura grinned gleefully.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Hey…" Neji stepped ot of the shadows.

"Oh, Neji!! What's up!!" Ino grinned, giving him a high-five. He ignored her.

"Don't act like nothing happened…" he said coldly. Ino quickly hid her hand behind her back.

"uhm… Neji-s-sama? A-are you o-okay? I'm sorry th-that I told them… i-I thought that y-you wouldn't m-mind…" she gently touched his shoulder.

And he threw her against the wall. Tenten's hand flew her to mouth.

"Ah..!" Hinata murmured as she hit the wall.

"Idiot! What did you do that for!" Naruto growled, the spirit of Kyuubi starting to show.

"She was annoying me." He murmured calmly.

"Gosh, what is WRONG with you!?" Sakura yelled at him, as she tended to Hinata on the side.

Shikamaru and Sasuke gave him murderous 'if looks could kill' looks.

"Oh my gosh, Neji? Wha-wha-what's wrong with you?" Ino murmured, backing against the wall.

Tenten couldn't say a word. She stared at him silently. He looked back at her, and she quickly turned in the other direction. _God Neji. I don't even want to look at you. I just talked to you about it. Why did you do that? _She thought.

_Oh no. Please just look at me, Tenten… I don't want you to think that… _Neji gave all of them a cold, hard stare. "Hinata, I'm sorry. I was just… very very very angry." Neji mentally added a hundred more 'very's' and looked at her.

"You freakin' idiot!!" Sakura yelled. Everyone backed away and flattened against the wall. "You throw your own freakin' cousin at the wall, and you can just say SORRY?!"

"Are you sure you want to mess with me, Sakura? Or are you just delusional?" Neji said coldly and harshly.

"Why you little stone faced FREAK!! If you weren't so nice and agreeable in the first place, I would've knocked you head off!!" Screamed Sakura. Now the girls knew one thing: You play with Sakura, you get burned. (and seriously damaged, emotionally, mentally, and physically.)

"Neji, I wouldn't deal with her that way if I were you…" Shikamaru said, practically shooting daggers at him with his eyes.

"Don't you ever shut up? Your mouth is as big as your forehead." Neji said quietly, but with scathing eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Sakura practically jumped on him. Well she would've if Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Ino, and Gaara hadn't been holding her back.

"Neji…" Tenten looked at him. "Just go, okay? Cool off… but… I just hope that the monster I saw earlier… I hope it wasn't the real you."

"The real me? The real me?" the words were out of his mouth before he even thought about it. "You don't know the real me. You haven't even seen the real me. You thought you could trust me, and I don't think so. I just hope you weren't expecting me to replace Kankuro." There. He said it. He hit the target. And she was hurt. Very much.

"Oh yeah, Neji? You thought you could actually replace Kankuro?" She forced a laugh. "I wouldn't dare think of replacing Kankuro!! In fact, HYUUGA, I plan to be single for the rest of my life!"

"Then be single! I don't care!" the words rushed out of his mouth. _Stop saying stupid things! Stop saying stupid things! You're letting your anger get out of control!! Stop saying stupid things!! _

Her eyes filled with tears. "Just shut UP, Neji! I hate you! I really believed in you! You were someone I could trust! And you just ruined it! Heck, I fell in LOVE with you! I thought you would fill that missing piece in my life! I made myself believe that I could actually be together with you!! And now I found out that I'm wrong. Again. Thanks, Neji. If you wanted to ruin my life, you did a great job."

Tenten ran away from them, wiping her tears. "Tenten…" Neji tried to speak.

She turned around. "You blew it, Neji. You blew it big time."

--

Gaara: Does this mean the wedding's off?

Me: -hits him on the head-

Gaara: What did I do?

Sasuke: You are so insensitive, Gaara…

Me: -points at Neji-

Gaara: Oh. So I guess the color scheme will be black then? To match his mood-

Sasuke: Stop. Making. Things. Worse.

Me: -gestures furiously, strangely mimicking a person about to wring someone's neck.-

Gaara: Can you talk?

Me: -rolls eyes-

Sasuke: Ooh! Ooh! Charades!!

Gaara: Let's play! Let's play!!

Me: -holds up two fingers-

Gaara: Two words!!

Me: -holds up one finger-

Sasuke: First word!!

Me: -points at herself-

Sasuke: You?

Me: -nods furiously and holds up 2 fingers-

Gaara: 2nd word!

Me: -points at the two of them-

Sasuke: Us?

Gaara: Me?

Sasuke: Very handsome people?

Gaara: Men?

Sasuke: Boys?

Neji: -sighs- Idiots.

Me: -nods furiously.-

Sasuke: You idiots?

Me: YES! My god that was funny. You idiots!!

Gaara: I don't get it.

Me and Neji: Oh. My. God.

To be continued!!


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:

I am, like, really, truly, suuuuuuuuuuper sorry… like, really, really really. I've been so busy with everything and I can't find enough time to finish this story… so I'm taking a break from it, just for a while. You might see me updating every once in a while, but don't expect anything before Dec. 19. I know, that's a really ,reaaaaaaaaaally long time. And I'm saying it again, sorrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

You might see some random one-shots every once in awhile, but my chapter stories will go kaput. I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry, okay? Really…

Gomenasai…

And Domo Arigato to my faithful readers up to this point, see you after Dec. 19… really!

Your loving author,

~~~Ka-Chan~~~ or nejitenteji10sasu10

P.S I'll miss you guys! And if you see a one-shot by me, click on it! I'll be back soon, DATTEBAYO! –good girl pose-


End file.
